Dance Macabre
by Misari
Summary: Nimura es el príncipe. Pero Rize es la Reina. (Two-shot).
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia:** Qué puedo decir, ni TG, ni la diosa-Rize, ni mi bebé-Nimura son míos, todo de Ishida Sui.

Ah, semi-spoiler (o algo así) del cap 101. _Also_ , **dance macabre** es una pieza de _Saint-Saens_ (que van a ir corriendo a escuchar), y los títulos son estrofas de la canción **Fake It** , de _Bastille_. Y… ah, se supone que esto es un two-shot. Vaya a saber cuando actualizo. _Love and peace_ , niños.

* * *

 **Dance Macabre**

* * *

Nimura es el príncipe. Pero Rize es la Reina.

 **1\. Still wanna waste all of my time (I wanna waste all of my time)**

Son dos niños que juegan al paraíso en un jardín de flores podridas. Ah, pero son tan bonitas las flores, aun podridas; tienen un aroma como a cadáveres en descomposición y al sol que se asoma tímido por las colinas, por el horizonte, en una tarde veraniega que llega a su fin (tal dulce, tan agrio). El reloj que cuelga de sus cuellos es como un interminable entretiempo del saber, en el que se pasan las tardes correteando -y aplastando a las flores. Nimura siempre va un paso detrás de Rize. Ella corre salvaje por el campo, hacia el horizonte del tiempo, con su risa estridente y sus dientes blancos -a veces se pueden ver manchas rojas, pero a Nimura no le importa, Rize es hermosa; Rize es La Belleza, ¿qué puede importarle un par de manchas en sus dientes?

Ahí va, la sigue como un condenado, siempre un paso detrás del tiempo.

—¡Rize, esperáme! ¡Rize!

Ella se ríe ante sus suplicas -ah, toda la vida se reirá de sus suplicas- y niega. Extiende las alas -rojas, carmesíes, tentáculos que cubren el horizonte- y acelera. Gloriosa. Los pies queman la tierra y despiadados destripan a las flores. Siente la adrenalina perderse entre tanta piel y el sudor pegajoso bajar por su cuello cual dedos helados. Ella es el viento, es el aire, es el olor a flores marchitas y machucadas con cadáveres. Ella es libre.

—¡Vamos, Nimura-kun!

Lo anima, al pobre desgraciado.

(Nunca será libre, el Desgraciado… _pobre pobre Nimura-kun_ ).

 **2\. Still wanna waste all of my time (I wanna waste all of my time With You)**

Se prometen promesas rotas; desde que las cosen a sus bocas no son más que mentiras pérfidas que se unen en cadena. La Cadena de los Codenados, la llama Rize en secreto. Es que ella puede ver todas y cada una de sus mentiritas, por pequeñas que sean, con sus ojos grandes y curiosos, _hambrientos_. Nimura es un niño demasiado dulce, al borde de lo empalagoso, y quizá por eso huela tan bien. Rize se lo pregunta tooodooo el tiempo, mientras sus piesitos cuelgan del horizonte.

 _Oh oh mi querido Nimura-kun, hueles tan bien, tan tan bien, ¿qué pasará si te doy una mordida?_

Incluso cuando el niño aparece frente a ella como un enano que quiere convertirse en gigante y superar cualquier cuento de hadas se lo pregunta, hace ecos; mientras que los cuentos favoritos de Nimura son los de los hermanos Grimm -con sus princesas para rescatar y sus gansas de oro y habichuelas mágicas y lobos que se comen caperucitas- los cuentos favoritos de Rize son los de Takatsuki Sen. Siempre una niña tan sofisticada, esta Rize. Su alta costura -de cuerpecito y de ropitas- equipara y hay noches que supera su alta literatura. Así que hay un puente inquebrantable entre los dos niños que juegan en el paraíso y corren hacia el destiempo. A veces, él tímido y ella atrevida, se atreven rasqueteando el borde a quebrantar el puente. Siguen las migajas de pan como Hansel y Gretel, a encontrar…

—Oh, pero Nimura-kun, lo que se encuentran Hansel y Gretel es una bruja que quiere comérselos.

—Eso es al principio del cuento, Rize. Después… —su voz se pierde.

A Rize no le convence demasiado. Le gusta Hansel y Gretel, si, más no por las razones que Nimura cree.

 **3\. Oh my lover, my lover, my love (We can never go back)**

Al final de un ocaso están corriéndose entre sí , riendo y jugando a que son (el cazador y su presa). La risa de Nimura se acerca al histerismo y la de Rize parece poseída por dioses paganos. Son niños muy escandalosos (¿sabes? Queremos comernos al mundo, queremos salir de esta jaula de rosas falsas y este jardín eterno para encontrarnos con la finitud de los cuerpos que cuelgan en los cuentos, los que siempre encuentran su final con bonitas palabras en inglés: _t-h-e-e-n-d_ _)_ que no saben guardar la compostura. Impropios, alguien les dijo una vez. No, maleducados. ¡Eso! Niños que no saben, no conocen, cuál es su lugar. ¿Y cuál es, exactamente? Es en una de esas correteadas que Rize, empapada por el gozo que salta salvaje en sus venas y el olor embriagador de las flores -no, no de las flores, no de cosas que no tiene más vida que la esencia, sino de alguien que suda mares y transpira desiertos- confiesa su pregunta más molesta: ¡hueles tan bien, Nimura-kun!

Entonces Nimura sufre un lapsus mental en el que todas las estrellas del universo se alinean y hay un par de planetas que a lo lejos chocan, explotan, justo cuando Rize lo alcanza. Plop. Chocan como los huesitos de las costillas cuando te dan un golpe por ahí, en el esternón. Se envuelven en los brazos del otro como boas constrictoras, ahogándose y sofocándose -el oxigeno es una mierda superficial, después de todo- y Rize, sientiendóse ebria de placer, alta en su trono de sensaciones, confiesa su deseo más mórbido ( _di que si di que si di que si mi pobre pobre Nimura-kun_ ): quiero comerte.

( _di que quieres que te abra en dos para poder hundir mis manos sobre el corazón que tienes pegado al pecho; prometo solemnemete que lo mantendré a salvo, lo pondré dentro de mi ¿ves? justo al lado del mío, para que latan en sincronía y se burlen del tiempo; anda, Nimura-kun, mi pobre pobre Nimura-kan, di que si y te daré la Tierra entera, será tuya -mientras que tú serás mío)_

 **4\. (We can only do our best to recreate)**

Era el Desgraciado, así que dijo que sí,

 _cómeme_ _, Rize_

 _..._

 _..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia:** Todo de Ishida Sui.

¡ACTUALICÉ! In-cre-i-ble. **Gracias** por todos los comentarios, son unos soles más grande que el que tenemos en el Sistema Solar. You know, niños, semi-spoiler (o algo así) del cap 101. _Also_ , dance macabre es una pieza de Saint-Saens, y los títulos son estrofas de la canción Fake It, de Bastille.

* * *

 **Dance Macabre**

* * *

 **5\. (Don´t turn over, turn over the page)**

 _¿Qué ven esos ojos muertos?_

Suena como un cuchillo afilado contra los huesos; ah, ah, ah, le quitan su tierra a la Reina, a la niña que se parece más a la bruja-que-se-come-a-los-niños que a Gretel, ah, ah, ah, y al quitarle su reinado manchan las flores que huelen a cadáveres y esparcen por su prado eterno marcas de sangre. Sus marca. Esto es mío, claman, mío, mío, mío. Suena como una sierra cercenando huesos pequeños; uh, uh, uh, el mundo se ha reducido a dos canicas pequeñas frente a sus óvalos negros que consumen, consumen, uh, uh, uh, consumen el universo que tienen delante, uh, uh, uh, aunque se lleve las manos a los oídos y se meta los dedos y se arranque los tímpanos Nimura seguirá escuchando. Siempre, seguirá, seguirá, seguirá

hasta que se vuelva loco.

oh oh oh.

(—Oh, Nimura-kun, mi pobre pobre Desgraciado, caes al olvido)

 _¿Qué ven esos ojos muertos?_

Es que los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm que lleva bajo los brazos se prenden fuego y los caballeros dentro de sus páginas gritan agonizando que les calcinan el alma; y las princesas que esperan ser rescatadas de sus torres altísimas se resignan con un suspiro de muerte y sus ojos de lava se marchitan. A lo lejos, en un rincón de ese jardín de las mil maravillas, a lo lejos, al pasado en el que creyeron ser libres y corrían hacia el horizonte naranja donde el sol se desangraba, a lo lejos, en el futuro que creían ver siendo niños incorrectos, Nimura ve caer sus sueños. Se hacen pedazos. Las ninfas, los duendes, las habichuelas mágicas, el brillo que tenía el borde del mundo ya no existe. A dónde quedaron esas tardes persiguiendo al tiempo tras sus piecitos blancos, tras sus sonrisas manchadas, tras su voz de niña encantada

a dónde quedó ese escudo y esa espada.

oh oh oh

(—Oh, Nimura-kun, mi pobre pobre Desgraciado, caes al olvido)

 _¿Qué ven esos ojos muertos?_

Rize vuelve del infierno con los ojos quemados; y al pasar junto a él-

—Rize…

-no lo ve.

 _¿Qué ven esos ojos muertos?_

 **6\. (We should rip it straight out)**

Nimura entierra al niño dulce-hasta-las-caries, y mientras lo hace, le canta una serenata:

 _oh niño que alguna vez quisiste salvar a la princesa, déjame contarte un cuento que te helará hasta la cadera, he he he, verás, en estas planicies condenadas a vagar entre mundos, cada niño es una pieza; y tú, insignificante gusano terrenal, te la pasaste creyendo que eras un águila magna, soñaste que eras un caballo, una torre, he he he, no, no, no, cuando en realidad no eras más que un peón, ¡un peón, he he he! pero no te pongas a llorar, oh niño que alguna vez quiso montarse un palacio, que el destino no está sellado como una lata de sardinas, ¡eso te dicen ellos, que controlan el clima he he he! Sh, sh, shh, no les hagas caso a tus penas, tíralas por la ventana, aplástalas como hormigas, ven, oh niño que alguna vez quiso blandir la espada, ven conmigo a enterrar a tus enemigos_

 _que la locura será nuestra compañera, y ella no necesita ni capa ni espada he he he_

 **7\. (Then let´s do our very best…)**

Sus niños se mueren. Se mueren… caen al vacío de sus existencias en esa jardín que alguna vez creyeron podía ser el mismo Edén. Ahora lo ven, ahora ven a los barrotes clavados al suelo como estacas a la carne blanda. Ahora ven sus jaulas de pajaritos; ahora ven más allá de lo que roza sus narices frías y el mundo de pronto es tan, tan, tan basto -tan maravillosamente asqueroso. Sus niños se mueren. Se mueren… y llega la hora. Se murieron. Rize no le reconoce los ojos muertos -quién es ese extraño que me mira como si fuera a comerme ha ha ha- y Nimura ya no se ve reflejado en las sonrisas manchadas -alguna vez te quise con la ternura de los años inocentes y los dientes llenos de caries oh reina malvada he he he-; los cuentos de hadas llegan a su fin… (the end; con sus siglas eternas en el inglés de lo recuerdos); no persiguen el horizonte con las alas extendidas ni pisan flores con olor a cadáveres en descomposición ni el niño va un paso detrás del tiempo ni la niña se siente gloriosa persiguiendo el infinito; el reloj que cuelga de sus cuellos dio las doce, tic-toc, tic-toc, y se paró con un chirrido.

Nimura le grita, con la garganta degollada:

—Te di mi cuerpo.

Y Rize, con su crueldad aflorada en la piel y en los ojos quemados, le responde:

—Estuvo delicioso. Gracias por el festín.

Así que se separan, con los puentes destrozados en las manos y Nimura con la bilis en los talones y Rize con el odio en las pantorrillas. Seres patéticos, los dos, arrastrándose hasta la salida con sus desgracias podridas al hombro y recuerdos que deben ser enterrados en cajones bajo llave. Ya no queda pedazos para ellos, en ese Edén mentiroso, y al llegar al límite, se dan sólo una mirada; ninguno de los dos tiene la certeza de lo que será, ¿es una despedida? ¿es un "hasta luego, nos vemos pronto"? ¿o un "hasta luego, espero no volver a cruzarte en mi vida"? Nimura, reminiscencia del niño que está enterrado en el patio, le tiende la mano -y en el fondo le suplica, porque siempre será el Desgraciado: _ah Rize, si por última vez pudieras verme._ Más ella extiende las alas y la única tregua que le otorga es un roce de sus plumas nuevas y una sonrisa de esas burlonas que se ríen de sus suplicas. Y no mira atrás, ni una vez.

(—Oh, Nimura-kun, pobre pobre Desgraciado

caes al olvido)

 **8\. (...to fake it)**

Al final Nimura no suelta ni una lágrima en la tumba del niño enterrado, solo

suelta una carcajada

(Mientras tanto, en los rincones de la noche una reina-libre se apodera de los corazones -y estómagos- de los hombres que quieren adorarla como diosa y ella se deleita de las canciones que le cantan al oído, tan finas, tan dulces, tan armónicas cuando los destripa con sus uñas pulidas y pintadas de rojo, mientras tanto, Rize corre contra el pavimento de plata, los brazos extendidos, el viento en la cara, el aire que lo come los pulmones, se los devora un rato y luego se los devuelve -ah inhala rápido le pican las mejillas exhala rápido ah-, los ojos tan grandes, tan hambrientos, la piel crispada por la adrenalina, el cuerpo poderoso, suyo, suyo, _suyo_ , reflejada su sombra por la luz de la luna y escondida gracias a la niebla, mientras tanto Rize hace de su reino las calles de una ciudad en decadencia hasta que algún valiente -o estúpido- se atreva a destronarla)

 _ **.**_

—Ya sabes —dice al aire un príncipe—. El que ríe último, ríe mejor.

...

...


End file.
